Fruit Is Not Always Good For You
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: When Brady finally gets the gut to tell Mikayla how he feels, Lanny is in the middle of planning another scheme to destroy him! However, Mikayla accidentically takes the blow that was meant for Brady, and she experiences a... change. Rated extremely strong T for somewhat sexual content. May have to bump it up to an M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I KNOW that I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I am literally all empty on the sequel. Seriously, if you got anything, please give it to me, I really need some inspiration. Ahem…**

**This is as really funny story that I thought up from reading some other fics. Personally, I find it hilarious, and I think you will as well.)**

It was a completely normal day on Kinkow. Not a single thing was out of order, and the island was even so fortunate that the kings hadn't even come up with anything stupid. They were unusually calm, and surprisingly enough, there was nothing mischievous or anything of the liking, and the atmosphere was unusually calm. Even Mikayla, the royal head guard, was having a good time playing a board game with the kings, and usually, she felt like she didn't have any time to do this. This day, however, was an exception.

However, the piece wasn't going to last, for Lanny, the wicked child who looked like a troll was once again planning something malicious for the two idiotic kings, hoping to finally be ridden of those who had completely ''ruined'' his life. Currently, Lanny was standing in the Throne Room, leaning against the royal couch, the ever-so-ugly fish Yamakoshi in his bowl beside him.

-''Trust me, Lanny. This plan is failsafe! There's not a single way that it could go wrong!'' Yamakoshi said in the language that only Lanny understood. The short boy looked at the fish.

-''Oh, really?'' Lanny said with a scowl. ''Every time you've said that, I've almost been burned to a crisp, having almost drowned, or even having a Kinkowian crab pinch me in the butt!'' Luckily, there was no one around, for they would surely have thought that he was insane. The talking abomination simply rolled his fish eyes and splashed about in his bowl.

-''Yeah, but that's because you were being a complete doofus, doing it all wrong. My plans are flawless, but you just mess it up all the time!'' Lanny glared at the fish with a mouth like he had just eaten a whole lemon. Of course, this wasn't the case; the face he made symbolized pure annoyance, or perhaps even more of a hate level.

-''Well, I don't see you running around like a headless chicken, carrying out a plan to kill two morons!'' Lanny growled, shooting the fish a venomous glare.

-''Of course you don't! I'm the one who comes up with all these awesome schemes!'' Yamakoshi shot right back. Lanny was about to make another vicious comment when one of the targets of Lanny's hate stepped into the Throne Room.

-''Hi, little cousin!'' Brady said happily as he walked over to the boy and the fish. ''Have you seen Mikayla anywhere? I need to talk to her.''

Not feeling to interact with either king in any other way than to hurt them or express his hate, Lanny simply shrugged.

-''I'm sorry, my king, but I haven't seen her.'' Brady sighed and left the throne room, once again leaving Lanny alone with his… Friend.

-''Listen, you stupid troll! The way to get rid of King Brady is through that guard girl!'' Yamakoshi then exclaimed in a matter-of-factly way. Lanny just groaned.

-''The last time you said THAT, I ended up getting stung by Waka Wakas god knows how many times!'' He sighed and then gave in. ''Okay, what do you have this time?'' He finally asked, sounding really tired, as if he had been forced to go through the same thing at least a hundred times, and that he was really fed up with it. Yamakoshi waved his fins, splashing the water about, and then spoke up.

-''Hey, you know how protective the yeti is of his dear daughter, right?'' Lanny nodded and urged him to continue with his eyes. ''And there's a really rare fruit that grows in the jungle near the dark side of the jungle. It will, if consumed, give an extreme boost to one's sexual drive. If we could give it to King Brady…'' Yamakoshi trailed off in his explanation, leaving his owner to do the math. Lanny snapped his fingers and grinned widely.

-''He would doubtlessly try something dirty on her! And Mason would surely hack him to pieces!'' Lanny's smile refused to disappear as he pictured it in his mind.

-''Okay, hold your horses! We can't celebrate just yet! We'll need to go and retrieve the fruit first!'' Yamakoshi said while Lanny regained his cool posture. But he was still extremely happy. For once, the stupid, unnatural thing actually came up with an idea that would work! Without any hurt on Lanny's part! Could you believe it?

-''Okay, just take me with you into the jungle and I'll show you where the fruit is.'' He had barely finished talking before Lanny grabbed his bowl and literally charged off, spilling some of the water in the process. However, just outside the Throne Room, the young cousin bumped into the tall, strong yeti.

-''And where are you going in such a rush?'' Mason said with a hint of sarcastic happiness in his voice. Lanny quickly came to a halt as some of the water splashed out of the bowl.

-''Nowhere in particular.'' Lanny felt sort of intimidated by the huge man's posture, but he did a very good job in hiding it behind his cool façade. ''I was just taking a healthy walk…'' Mason raised an eyebrow and his eyes wandered down to the bowl in Lanny's hands.

-''Well…'' He began, folding his arms over his chest. ''I heard that King Brady is looking for Mikayla… Do you know anything about that?'' Lanny just shook his head, putting on an innocent smile.

-''No, why would I? He's probably planning to hit on her or something.''

Mason growled as he unfolded his arms, holding them in a threatening position just by his side, hands balled into fists.

-''Not on my watch he's not!'' He then said angrily, causing Lanny to take a step or so back. Mason muttered to himself as he walked off, saying something about ''…Can never leave my daughter alone…'' Lanny felt a satisfactory rush surge through his body as he looked at the strange being in his hands.

-''Oh, man…'' Lanny said dreamingly as he then looked upwards, as if he was watching something high in the sky. ''If Mason gets that mad by someone just mentioning Brady hit on her, imagine what would happen…'' Lanny seemed to almost faint from bliss, seeing as he closed his eyes and smiled so that his teeth showed.

-''Yeah, yeah, I know.'' Yamakoshi reminded his bigger owner, a light chuckle in his voice. ''But let's go get that fruit, eh?''

* * *

-''Alright, the fruit should be around here somewhere…'' Yamakoshi said as Lanny carried him into another clearing of the jungle. The ''line'' that marked the beginning of the Dark Side was really close, and Lanny could hear the distant noises of various, vicious animals, and if he would be honest, it somewhat scared him. Lanny came to a halt as both he and his co-traveller looked around. But they didn't see what they were looking for.

-''I don't see anything. Good job, Yamakoshi.'' Lanny exclaimed irritably while Yamakoshi looked around once more before sighing in annoyance.

-''Come on, Lanny. The result of this awesome plan will be one hundred times worth the effort!'' The abomination then said, earning a roll of the eyes from the human creation.

-''Okay, fine…'' Lanny groaned. ''But if one more spike jabs me in a places I don't enjoy…'' His voice trailed off, leaving the threat open. Yamakoshi splashed about in his bowl. Lanny just ignored him and continued his search.

He thought that he would never find it, no matter how much he looked. However, when he rounded a bush, Yamakoshi gave a high yelp, startling his carrier.

-''Hey! There's the fruit that we're looking for!'' But all Lanny could see was a small apple hanging off of a tiny branch. He walked over to the apple, setting the fish's bowl down on a nearby rock. He then took the fruit in his hands and examined it thoroughly.

-''It's just an apple.'' He turned away from the small fruit and faced his ''frenemy''. It was pretty hard to see, but the fish had actually raised his eyebrows, crazy as it sounded.

-''That's not an apple, you dimwit! Look at it again!'' Lanny's patience was wearing thin; if Yamakoshi's ''hundred times the worth'' didn't show up soon, he would absolutely give this whole thing up, and go back to forge a new plan to destroy the two morons. However, he soon found something unusual.

-''Hey…'' he began, backing up and turning around to face Yamakoshi. ''The apple has two stems!'' He exclaimed, earning a content sigh from the fish.

-''Yeah, I know it does! Now go get that fruit so that we can press it into juice. Lanny returned to the ''apple'' and greedily grabbed it. Having a malicious grin on his face, he put their goal in one of his large pockets. He then picked the bowl up without another word, and proceeded to return to the castle.

* * *

-''Mikayla? Mikayla?'' Brady's voice sounded through the corridors of the castle as he literally turned every stone over to find his target, but she was nowhere to be found. He was once again in the plaza, looking for her when she stepped through the doors leading to the village.

-''Brady?'' she asked curiously as he yelled in fear and spun around. When he saw it was only the love of his life, he instantaneously calmed himself.

-''Mikayla, there you are! I want to talk to you.'' Brady approached her, but she stepped to one side, avoiding him.

-''Not now, King Brady. I've just returned from a three hour long course in advanced machete usage, and I'm exhausted.'' She said tiredly. Brady simply nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

-''Okay, then. Go and get some rest. When you feel more energetic, could you please come to me so we can talk?'' Mikayla was surprised by Brady's understanding nature. Normally, he would have forced her into conversation, but this time he didn't, and Mikayla was actually grateful for that. She smiled weakly and then left for her room. Brady also left for his own quarters, just before Lanny entered the plaza, carrying the bowl and the fruit.

-''Alright, Lanny, press the apple into juice and put it in the royal fridge in their bedroom. When he finds the juice… Slurp, and one king less!'' Lanny just grinned happily and proceeded to the royal kitchen, where he would find a fruit presser.

* * *

-''Hi, Brady.'' Mikayla said happily as she walked up to the king, who was currently having a chat with his twin king about something. When Brady heard her voice, he immediately spun around, facing her.

-''I see you have recovered.'' Brady said with a smile, Mikayla returning the favour.

-''What was it you wanted to talk to me about?'' Brady's smile disappeared as he turned into his rare serious mode that few people had ever seen. He put a hand on Mikayla's shoulder and leaned in.

-''Uh… Can we go somewhere more private?'' Mikayla raised an eyebrow.

-''...Sure.'' She said reluctantly as Brady gave Boomer a look that practically screamed out ''I really need to do this''. Boomer gave his brother an understanding look as said brother and Mikayla went up to the royal bedroom.

Lanny was currently hiding behind a chair, having overheard the entire conversation. He held a can of green-yellow coloured liquid in his hands, grinning wickedly.

-''Soon…'' He snickered to himself. ''Soon…''

**(A/N: Okay, don't even ask why I'm putting this up. I honestly have no idea. The plot is really stupid, and I feel that everyone is like, super OOC. **

**Seriously, though, I** **need some inspiration to the sequel. If anyone of you has anything, please feel free to give it to me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: For every one of you that said to have Mikayla drink the fruit juice, what do you think I was planning?)  
**  
When the two reached the bedroom, Brady sat down on the bed while Mikayla remained in the doorway.

-''What was it now?'' Mikayla asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Brady patted on a spot next to himself on his bed. Mikayla sighed and then sat down next to the young king.

-''Mikayla… I want to talk about our relationship.'' Brady said seriously. Mikayla couldn't explain it, but she felt a strange kind of feeling rush through her body. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure whatever feeling it was, it was a good one. She looked at Brady with a face that said that she wanted him to go on.

-''Mikayla, I… I know that you are really fed up with my annoying behavior, with the flirting and all, but honestly…'' Brady paused and inhaled once, as if he had completely forgotten what to say. All the while, Mikayla looked at him with a face that couldn't really be identified as anything, but confused, curious happiness didn't come far away. Brady just looked down into the floor and breathed shallowly, as if whatever he was going to say made him extremely nervous. Mikayla patiently waited for him to continue.

-''Honestly…'' Brady picked himself up. ''Honestly, I'm saying those things because I really mean them, Mikayla. Even if they come out as awkward, stupid, I really mean what I'm saying, and…'' Brady stopped talking abruptly, as if something had suddenly rendered him unable to talk. Then, he swallowed once, as if he was trying to disperse whatever sort of knot that was clogging up his throat. He eventually got rid of it and managed to continue, Mikayla looking at him all the time.

-''The thing is…'' Brady continued. ''I love you. I really do, but I'm such a coward that I've always got to hide behind my cheesy jokes and such…'' Brady finished his monologue and looked at Mikayla, searching for some sort of confirmation to what he had just said.

She was neither smiling nor frowning. And she remained silent for a long time, almost so that Brady thought that what said had upset her. Eventually, she absentmindedly folded her folded her finger together across her lap.

-"Brady, I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered slightly, looking at him with a pained expression. She then saw how a painful cringe slowly spread across his face. It did send a sort of hurtful ping through her heart, and she continued slowly.

-"I'm sorry, but... I don't think I want a relationship with you." She said sadly, but what shocked her more than anything else weren't the words she spoke.

It was THAT she spoke them.

Her mouth spake them indeed, but her brain hadn't even commanded it to do so. The words had slipped out all of a sudden, with Mikayla having no way to stop them. And as a matter of fact, those words weren't even fully true.

Deep inside her, behind that entire bossy attitude, her tiredness of Mason's over protectiveness and the implications of not liking King Brady, Mikayla had buried feelings for the young king. Feelings that had been let out, among other things, during certain dreams she had had. And because of those feelings, her romantic disposition towards the Parker boy confused greatly.

Yet she still spake these words.

As she said them, she could almost literally hear Brady's heart brake; thousand small red pieces fell to the floor as his will to live rapidly poured out of the huge hole his broken, no, annihilated heart had left when it was destroyed. He tried as if his life depended on it to keep his mouth in a straight line, but he looked like he had eaten a whole lemon in one go. Mikayla shot up from the bed, stared at Brady for a few seconds and then ran off, leaving the heart-annihilated king to lie down on his bed, openly crying.

-"Hey, excuse me!" Lanny exclaimed to a man passing by, pushing a cart with various foods and drinks. The man stopped and turned his head in Lanny's direction, the short boy walking up to him. He was holding the container of the fruit juice one hand.

-''Can you put this in the fridge in the kings' room? King Brady has personally asked for it.'' The man took the container, placed it on the cart with a nod and left. Lanny smiled wickedly as he walked back to the throne room where Yamakoshi currently resided.

-''Nice work. Turns out that that slick tongue of yours is good for something.'' Lanny ignored the taunt and simply plopped down on the couch.

-''Soon, there'll be one king less, and I'll be one step closer to finally wearing the crown.'' Lanny closed his eyes eyes, put his hands behind his head and let out a content sigh.

**The Next Day**

-''Brady?'' Mikayla's voice sounded from the other side of the door as she knocked on it. When no answer came, she knocked again, calling louder this time.

No anwer.

Slightly annoyed, Mikayla opened the door. At first, she couldn't see anything, and that ignited a small spark of panic in her. Could Brady's heart have been so badly crushed that he had gone that far…? No, he shouldn't have.

He couldn't have.

She walked into the room, eyes searching every thinkable spot for him to be in. Eventually, she spotted said king, sitting on the railing on the balcony. It was impossible to see him from just entering the room.

-''Brady?'' She asked again, stepping out into the balcony. Brady didn't even flinch, just sat there, emptily staring into the horizon. Mikayla walked up behind him.

-''Brady, come on, talk to me.'' She said, her voice coming out slightly more stern than she had intended. Brady barely even glanced at her, his body completely still. Mikayla simply sighed and sat down on the railing beside him. None of them said anything for a while.

-''Isn't it obvious that I want to be left alone, Mikayla?'' Brady said in a flat tone, unfriendly even. ''You sort of completely broke me.'' Mikayla closed her eyes briefly, almost like a blink, but then replied.

-''Brady, listen…'' She began, folding her fingers together over her lap. ''I… D-Didn't completely… Mean what I said…'' Mikayla stuttered as her gaze fell, looking on the small ants that were the people of Kinkow far below. She heard her king inhale and exhale deeply.

-''What do you mean with that?'' Brady asked weakly, and Mikayla sighed loudly.

-''Brady, can you just listen to me? I've got something very important to say to you!'' The king gave her an empty stare before staring into the horizon once again. He exhaled once more before responding to her.

-''Fine.'' He said heavily, absentmindedly folding his fingers together, eyes targeting a very distant point. ''Say what you're going to say.'' Mikayla, who by now sat so close to him that their legs were touching each other, nodded almost unnoticeably.

-''To be honest, I think… A relationship with you would actually… I don't know, plausible.'' Brady actually straightened up and looked at her, although his face was pretty much devoid of any emotions, except for maybe extreme and total sadness. Although there was some curiosity in there. Mikayla noticed that and smiled weakly.

-''Brady, you scared me, do you know that?'' Mikayla then exclaimed, suddenly sounding serious. ''I thought you had done something… Something really stupid.'' Brady quietly scoffed and didn't look at her.

-''Why would you care other than the fact that I'm a king?'' He said with some venom in his voice. Mikayla gasped silently as she reared away from him. ''You just hate me anyways.'' Mikayla stared at him, as if he had just grown two heads.

-''What makes you say THAT!?'' She exclaimed while sort of swinging her arms around in a more than annoyed manner. ''Why would I hate you when I spend time with you every day, and enjoy it? Mostly.'' Brady's eyes were still empty and he shrugged. Then he gave her a face full of pity, which made her feel like it was her turn to feel guilty and sort of sad. She left her seat on the railing and stepped back into the bedroom.

-''Come on, Brady.'' She said, stepping back out onto the balcony. ''You're not going to solve anything by sitting out here.'' Brady sighed heavily and swung his legs over the railing. He walked into the bedroom and plopped down on his bed. Mikayla was checking a cupboard, apparently looking for something. Brady looked at her with a curious gaze.

-''What are you looking for?'' He asked drily as Mikayla searched through another cupboard. She stopped what she was doing and faced him.

-''Well, I'm sort of thirsty. We're out of water in the castle and I was seeing if you had some.'' Her explanation came as Brady's eyes wandered off to a wall on the other end of the room. There was a fairly well camouflaged small door in the wall.

-''Well…'' Brady said, pointing at the camouflaged door. ''I ordered for some special Guava juice before and it arrived just before you came in here. I was planning to drink it myself, but you can have it if you want.'' Mikayla smiled at him.

-''That was sweet of you, Brady?'' She then said fondly as she walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes immediately fell on the fairly small container of the orange-ish juice. Grabbing a glass, she poured it up and instantaneously drank a first glass, and then poured up a second, leaving the container empty. She walked over to Brady and quickly pecked his cheek.

-''I'll think about the relationship, Brady.'' She said sweetly, leaving Brady in a shocked and stunned state as she left the bedroom, drinking the rest of the juice along the way.

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating, school's been a bitch lately and I've got a massive amounts of tests and the like this following week. Progress on TGS is close to none on chapter 6, but I'm trying as hard as I can. During the Holiday next week (Week after next week, not upcoming week) I should be able to upload more, unless I'm going to my father's place, which I most likely will.**

**Anyway, see you some other time.)**


	3. Chapter 3

As night fell on the exotic island, its residents started to go into a well deserved sleep. The remaining guards patrolled the castle and its surrounding areas, eyes alert and ready to spot any potential dangers. Their machetes were ready at their sides, ready to fight an enemy in a moment's notice. Fortunately for them, nothing was going to attack tonight.

However, just because everything was peaceful on the outside, it wasn't completely sure that everything was peaceful on the inside. Because they weren't. Or maybe not peaceful was the right word, but unusual instead. And once again, the two kings were getting ready to go to sleep. Various and different thoughts on each of their minds. Brady was lying down under his covers already, hands behind his neck, eyes closed and a huge grin on his face, whereas Boomer was still sitting on the edge of his, a thoughtful frown dancing over his face. Brady opened his eyes and looked at his brother, a questioning expression on his face.

-''Boom, what's going on with you? You've been like this all evening. Come on, talk to me, bro.'' At first, Boomer's gaze remained fixed on whatever thing at was looking at, but as Brady's voice reached his ears more and more, he turned his head as Brady sat up.

-''Well, it's not a big thing really.'' Boomer tried to avoid the subject, but when Brady's persistent gaze caught his own, he gave up and sighed.

-''Alright, it's about Mikayla and Lanny!'' He exclaimed, literally annoyed by spilling the beans. Brady looked at him inquisitively, his curiosity growing by the second, before Boomer leaned in closer to his brother. Brady responded by leaning in closer himself. Boomer looked around, as if to see if anyone was there, before whispering some words in Brady's ear.

Whatever he had said, it apparently either surprised Brady or scared him, or something entirely else, because he reared back in utter shock.

-''That is so not true, bro!'' He exclaimed while resting on his arms, which were spread out behind him. Boomer had also retreated to his own bed, but he shook his head vigorously. Brady just stared at him incredulously with his eyebrows raised. The tension was present for a few suspenseful moments.

-''No, it's true! I heard it with my own ears!'' Brady's mouth was half agape, and his eyes were wide in what could be identified as terrified astonishment.

-''Yeah, but seriously? Mikayla, ma-?'' He cut himself off as Boomer nodded, a gesture of confirmation.

-''Yes, Mikayla masturbated.'' Brady cringed at the word as he frowned as well. Then he sat up on the edge of his bed.

-''Boom, Mikayla's sexuality is lower than my IQ!'' Brady shot right back, although his mind had already started processing the very thought of Mikayla on her back, naked, with one of her hands in a more than inappropriate place. Brady quickly discarded the dirty thought and his focus went back to his brother.

-''Okay, we both know that that's not even possible.'' Boomer said with a smirk, earning a glare from his co-king. ''But I'm not lying! I walked past her door earlier today, and I swear that I could hear her moaning like crazy! Of course, I wasn't planning on hanging around, and I know that she had locked the door.'' Boomer explained, and Brady frowned yet again, his mouth slightly open.

-''And then there's Lanny!'' Boomer continued. ''He's been acting really weird this whole day! And with weird I mean weirder than usual!''

-''Really? How come you think that? Brady questioned inquisitively. Boomer remained silent for a short while.

-''Well, what can I say? I walked past him just an hour ago, and he barely even noticed me. I swear I could hear him mumble 'Soon…', and the weird thing is that he sounded like he was in some sort of ecstasy.'' Brady lied down again.

-''Boomer, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were paranoid.'' He then said simply. Boomer blinked and looked at him.

-''Dude.'' Boomer said sternly. ''MIKAYLA. MASTURBATED.'' He finished mockingly, like an adult to a small child that didn't understand. Eventually, he gave up and sighed, making himself comfortable. He mumbled a quick ''Night, bro'' before he slowly drifted off into sleep, confused by today's events. Brady returned the favour before he too fell into the void of sleep.

A soft breeze introduced morning on the island as it gently caressed the sleeping girl's exposed shoulder. She was lying on her stomach, one arm up beside her head, her hand just to the side of the pillow. Her ribcage slowly rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled. One thing, however, was out of order, and that thing was the position of her other hand…

Her other arm went to opposite way her first arm did, towards her feet. At around gut level, just at her elbow, it folded in underneath her body towards what seemed to be the general beginning of the legs. Her arm continued across her lower gut, where it met the edge of the slightly wet, or moist, panties she was wearing. Apparently, her arm had continued, burying itself underneath the fabric, where her hand now… ''Resided''.

As for her hand itself, it was covered in a weird, sticky substance, almost like cotton candy in a way. Her fingers, save for the middle one, were coiled closely together. Excepted middle finger, however, was in a slightly different spot. Namely halfway inside her body, a place it more or less had never seen before. Of course, the enzymes from the rare fruit that was flowing through her veins were causing this extreme boost, but still. The things within the sexual part of life were very new for this girl, and because of this fruit, she had suddenly become very eager to explore them.

She moaned quietly as she instinctively coiled her fingers together, the middle one leaving the warm, untouched depths of her body. The stickiness felt good on her skin, and the smell could probably bewitch someone.

She opened her eyes, and the brown irises sparkled. Almost immediately, she felt a new desire, a new craving. This time, however, it couldn't be stilled by simple fingers. This time, there was but one person who owned the ability to please her enough, one person who could fill this hunger.

Good looking.

Athletic.

King of his own island at the age of sixteen.

Mikayla sat up, the covers falling off of her body. Mikayla had never seen herself as anything more than an average seventeen girl. Frankly, she had never seen herself as more beautiful than any other girl on the island. She never thought she had a particularly big chest, and even though she had some ''curves'', so to speak, she had always seen many of the other girls to be far more attractive than herself, and at certain occasions, this had taken a toll on her self-confidence.

She thought about what she would do today when the ''fruit juice'', took the reins. If she was to be able to… do what she had planned to do to with the king, she first had to get rid of Mason. With her father here, getting to King Brady would be close to impossible, let alone getting him to give her what she so badly wanted. So, she had to get rid of her father first.

Changing her worn clothes, Mikayla's mind was on two things. Getting rid of her father, and the thought of her and Brady in a kind of situation she couldn't ever have imagined before. Her new undergarments had already begun moistening up as she mentally saw it in front of herself. Eventually, she ignored the massive turn-on and picked out a blouse she hadn't used before, for one reason: It showed a fair bit of cleavage, and she had never been much for showing off her body, except for her legs, up until now.

Finally dressing herself up, she walked over to the mirror she had in her cupboard. Literally checking herself out, she stroke several poses, some of them more provocative than others. After a couple of minutes in front of said mirror, she finally thought she looked good enough. She did, however, put on a kind of Kinkowian top that covered what the blouse didn't. Of course, it would be ridden of as soon as Mason was gone, which would hopefully be soon.

She exited her room, friendly saying hi to a couple of guards and then entered the plaza. When she saw none of her targets, she got slightly confused. Then again, it wasn't even nine in the morning; her father was most likely out on his morning patrol, and King Brady was probably not even out of bed.

Mikayla headed towards the Throne room, her goal being the kings' bedroom. Once again, her mind started to produce an image of her and Brady, him on top of her, slamming into her by the second. Moans of pleasure broke out through her lips as he kissed her passionately, their bodies uniting through their actions.

She soon stepped over the threshold to the Throne room, discarding her fantasy. The guards were changing shifts, so the place was somewhat crowded.

Mason then appeared from the door leading out of the castle. He looked like he had just trekked through and camped in a wild jungle. A couple of guards followed him, and they didn't look any better than he did. Mikayla gasped at the sight of his appearance and ran over to him, the effect of the fruit temporarily put aside.

-''Dad!'' Mikayla exclaimed, instinctively checking for injuries. Mason groaned in pain and walked over to and slumped down on a nearby couch. Mikayla followed him and sat down on the couch as well, closely examining a wound on his arm. Mason groaned in pain again.

-''Daddy, what happened?'' Mikayla asked worriedly as someone arrived with medical supplies. The daughter of the injured man quickly took a rag and covered it in some sort of liquid. She started to pat the wound with the rag, causing Mason to grit his teeth and wince.

-''Tarantula people ambushed us on our patrol. We managed to beat them off, but we lost some men.'' Mikayla proceeded to wrap some bandage around the wound.

-''I'm going to the island Jabba Kabba to speak with their warlord. We'll need some more weapons, and I'm going to check if to see if they're willing to sell some of their Euphorium armour to our guards.'' Mason spoke up as Mikayla cleaned another wound, a significantly smaller one.

-''I'll probably be gone for at least three days.'' Mason got up from the couch as Mikayla's sexual drive kicked in and took control of her again.

''Perfect… I didn't even have to do anything!'' She thought to herself as Mason had started to talk to some of the guards. Again, fantasies about her and Brady started appearing in her mind, and she was very quickly lost in them.

She was shaken back to reality by Mason's deep voice as he shook her shoulder. She shook her head as her focus returned to her father.

-''What happened, baby girl?'' He asked kindly, looking her in the eyes. ''You seemed to zoom out for a second there.'' Mikayla simply shook her head and smiled, a sign that was supposed to say everything was alright.

-''I'm okay, dad.'' Mason smiled at her comment and Mason then began preparing for his journey to Jabba Kabba.

**(A/N: Let's say it like this. You give me a total of 8 reviews for this chapter, and I'll post the final chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Part One

**(A/N: Alright, I know I said that it would be the final chapter, but this final chapter is so long that I'll split it up into two parts. That and that something has happened that has taken quite a toll on my heart. I'm not sure when I'll upload the second part, but I hope it'll be soon.)**

-''Alright, goodbye, baby girl!'' Mason bade his goodbye to his daughter as he was about to board the balloon that was to depart from Kinkow. The kings were now up and awake, ready to say goodbye to their royal advisor and friend. Mikayla was still under the influence of the rare fruit, and she could hardly keep herself from lounging at the target of her sexual desires. Mason stepped up into the balloon with a few of the guards. He waved goodbye once more before the balloon started to ascend, and Mason continued waving as it rose. Eventually, the balloon went out of sight as the crowd of villagers started to disperse. Brady and Boomer slid away, towards the bedroom, and Mikayla followed at a distance.

It was a little after noon as Brady and his brother returned to their room. Boomer immediately began setting up the pool table. Brady grabbed one of the two pool cues as Mikayla appeared in the doorway. Brady hit the first ball as Mikayla walked into the room.

-''Hey, Brady!'' She then exclaimed as Brady spun around to face her, seemingly startled.

-''Hi, Mikayla! How are you doi-…'' Brady cut himself off almost instantly as he faced the girl; his eyes instantaneously fell on her slightly ''exposed'' top half. Mikayla winked at him and smiled almost seductively, causing Brady to start sweating.

-''Are we liking what we're seeing?'' She then smiled again, seeing how difficult it was for him to get his eyes off of her. Brady started stuttering badly as parts of his body seemed to act involuntarily. Without him even knowing it, his hands were rapidly going back and forth between his back. He then shot a glance at his brother, who was just staring, mouth agape. Brady's attention inevitably returned to the more than attractive girl standing in front of him. For some reason, he just couldn't move his gaze away from him. Mikayla didn't seem to mind.

-''Are you alright, Brady?'' Mikayla teased in a more than seductive manner, while starting to trace the outline of his chest with one finger. She could more or less feel the tiny droplets of sweat that were running down his cheeks like rain falling down a window. She could feel the goose bumps on his skin beneath his clothing, and she loved it.

-''Are YOU alright, 'Kayla?'' Brady then turned the question the other way, all the while both eyes still stared at the… laid bare parts of Mikayla; he had never seen her wearing that blouse before.

-''You're having a really hard time right now, aren't you?'' She said, once again having a certain seductiveness in her voice. It was further amplified by the fact that both her eyes and her fingers were going lower.

That was the tipping point for Brady.

He looked at Boomer before flinging the pool cue at the bed and ran off screaming. Almost tripping as he passed the threshold. Boomer followed suit, rapidly waving his arms in the air, while also screaming loudly ''run for your life!'' Mikayla raised an eyebrow while having a sort of smile that said that she was amused. She then followed the kings out of the room.  
_

-''I don't get it…'' A puzzled Yamakoshi exclaimed confusedly. ''The fruit should have taken effect even before the yeti left, and Brady hasn't done anything!'' He and Lanny were kind of lounging in the Throne room, both of them equally inquisitive as to why the fruit hadn't had the slightest effect on the kings. As expected, Lanny was also frustrated, and angry too for that matter, because of the same reason.

-''See? This is exactly what I was talking about! Your 'plans' never go in my favor!'' Yamakoshi splashed about in his bowl, the water moving, as Lanny sank further down into the royal couch. He had an up given expression on his face, mixed with various feelings of annoyance.

-''What do you suggest we do now, you stupid fish!?'' Lanny then exclaimed irritably. Right now, he just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for a few years or so.

-''Don't worry, I'll…'' Yamakoshi paused, trying to think of something to say. ''I'll come up with something!'' Lanny just scoffed and closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger.

None of them had any time to neither do nor say anything. Just as Lanny began lightly drifting off to a slumber, the two targets of both their hatred came running down the stairs, screaming. Lanny scrambled to his feet, thinking something was attacking, and almost knocked down Yamakoshi's bowl in the process. The two kings charged past him, still screaming. Lanny stared at the door they had just exited through, not understanding anything.

Not until Mikayla came down from the stairs did they understand anything, that is.

Lanny found himself staring as the slightly older girl, but managed to practically tear his gaze away, after a few seconds. Lanny had never been very… fond of Mikayla, but he was in an age that meant paying a lot of ''attention'' to girls, and not even he could deny that Mikayla was more than attractive, and he did have some willpower in him. Mikayla seemingly ignored him and walked past him, heading the same way through the door the kings had fled through just moments ago. Lanny shared an almost horrified glance with Yamakoshi, whom he knew was thinking the same thing.

-''Mikayla drank the fruit juice!'' They then exclaimed simultaneously, and Lanny gave off another deep sigh, muttering ''Remind me not to listen to you again.''  
_

-''Keep running!'' Brady yelled as he and Boomer reached the royal plaza. In panic, they looked around for hiding places or new ways to run. The latter option won the short struggle as the two twins charge through the gates leading to the village, knowing that Mikayla wasn't far away, AND that she was following them.  
_

The twins reached the village a few minutes later, panic fully searching for anything even close to a hiding spot. Eventually, they sought refuge within a currently empty. Looking out through one of the windows, they couldn't see Mikayla anywhere. The two of them slumped down on the floor, backs against the wall. They both had equally horrified expression on their faces.

-''Oh, man! That was terrifying!'' Boomer exclaimed, breathing very rapidly. His eyes were wide, and he made a pathetic attempt at clutching Brady's shoulder. Brady, however, had calmed significantly eve since they had started hiding.

-''Didn't she seem to be fine just two days ago?'' Boomer asked, trying to comprehend whatever was happening to their friend and protector.

-''Yeah, she did…'' Brady replied, thinking deeply.

-''Is there anything that might have happened to her to make her be like that?'' Boomer then asked, both of them thinking now. Eventually, they were interrupted by the faint sounds of footsteps just outside. Instantaneously, almost as if out of reflex, the two of them sunk closer to the floor, hearts racing and sweat pearling down their heads.

Silence reigned in the empty magazine as Boomer and Brady literally held their breaths. The silence then suddenly was broken by the increased strength of the sound of footsteps. The two of them looked at each other with terror in their faces.

-''Brady, baby, where are you?'' They heard Mikayla's voice call out from somewhere that was too close for their liking. ''I've got something for you… I think you'll like it…'' Boomer was barely successful in clamping Brady's mouth shut with his own hand before he screamed loudly in fright and fear.

-''Alright, bro, listen!'' Boomer said harshly in a whisper. This got Brady to listen indeed.

-''It seems that she's only out after you…! For... Some disturbing reason.'' Boomer shuddered, disgusted. ''So I'll distract her and tell her that you're somewhere else while you go and get the Great Book to look for a solution to this craziness!'' Brady seemed to have calmed down as Boomer removed his hand from Brady's mouth, wiping it off on his pants.

-''Okay, I'm game.'' Brady announced quietly, still moderately scared by the ordeal. ''But how do you plan to… Distract her?' He asked sort of incredulously, but Boomer's gaze was certainly reassuring.

-''There's a back door further into the building. I'll go out and pretend that I'm just coming from the castle, looking for her. I'll then create a diversion or something, and then you'll sneak in and retrieve the Great Book, and we'll meet back here in an hour.'' Boomer finished his explanation to a confused-looking Brady. Or, he looked confused at first but then nodded.

-''Okay, I think I got it.'' Brady eventually confessed, getting up on his feet, peering out through one of the windows to check if the coast was clear. Strangely enough, Mikayla wasn't there.

-''Bro, she's gone!'' Brady then exclaimed while coming down back to Boomer. Boomer frowned and then stood up himself, checking out the surrounding areas, but he couldn't see anything. He then looked at Brady.

-''Do you think it's safe to go back to the castle?'' He asked with a trace of worry in his voice. Brady seemed to be thinking about something before replying.

-''Well…'' He sounded hesitant. ''Go out there like we first agreed to, and check if she still is out there. If she is, could you please find a way to let me know, okay?'' Boomer nodded and exited the current room to gain access to a back door. Brady watched him disappear, and then let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

Boomer eventually found the back door he had intended to use. Slipping out through the door, he started stalking down an alleyway of some sorts. He took slow, although quiet steps, eyes alert and open, looking for one thing.

Boomer eventually reached the large open area just in front of the magazine. Looking around and searching for all that he was worth, he was still unable to spot his target. Eventually, after a few minutes, he approached the window beneath which Brady both hid and waited. He leaned slightly into the room, completely silent. He saw that his brother was still sitting on his floor. Apparently, he hadn't noticed him yet; Boomer decided to be a little mischievous and play a prank on his waiting brother.

It seemed that Brady was sitting close enough to the window that you could touch him if you reached for him; Boomer knew that Brady had always been easy to scare, so he decided to do so. Leaning further through the window, Boomer started reaching for Brady's shoulders. Soon, his hands were just inches away from his shoulders. He prepared himself, and grabbed Brady's shoulders, while saying ''Hi, Brady'', in the most Mikayla-like voice he possibly could, which wasn't too good. Nevertheless, just as expected, Brady emitted a high-pitched yelp and scrambled to his feet, ready to flee at a moment's notice. When he saw it was but his brother, he calmed himself immediately, and took on an angry posture. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Boomer nearly fell over with laughter, clutching his gut and wheezing because of the lack of air. Brady looked deadly.

-''NOT funny, Boom. You nearly gave me a heart attack!'' Boomer continued laughing. Brady sighed in annoyance as he let his arms fall to his sides.

-''Oh man, you should have seen your face! You looked like you had just seen a ghost!'' Boomer continued laughing his life out while Brady turned into serious mode, sighing.

-''Okay, we really need to get back to the castle and check the Great Book. I don't want a crazy Mikayla doing things to me that I won't enjoy!'' Brady exclaimed irritably while making a motion to go for the castle, but Boomer threw one last joke in.

-''Won't enjoy?'' Boomer emphasized the ''won't'' part, immediately getting the point of his joke, clear. Brady blinked and then started stammering and stuttering in defense, slightly raising his arms. Boomer could really be perverted sometimes.

-''Please, can you take this seriously?'' Brady accused, pointing at his brother. Boomer started laughing again, but Brady cut him off, finally stepping out of the magazine.

-''Seriously, Boom! We need to fix this, and soon! Who knows what Mikayla might do to me if she gets to me?'' Boomer then started imitating someone in deep thought.

-''I think I have an idea of what she would do…'' He said smugly, earning another vicious glare from the other twin. When he saw how angry Brady had gotten, it was his turn to go serious. Somewhat.

-''Hey, calm down, man!'' He said exasperatedly, placing his hands on his hips. Brady still looked sort of pissed off. ''Apparently, you already know what Mikayla wants from you. It's not like anything is going to hurt you by doing it, and I swear that you'd both enjoy it! So what's all the yapping for!'' Realizing that Boomer was right, Brady calmed down significantly and dropped his angry posture.

-''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Brady said. ''But I don't think I'm ready. Besides, I'm fairly sure that Mason would tear off all my limbs and shove them down my throat.'' Boomer nodded, a gesture of confirming, but he still smiled.

-''Yeah, he would. Both of them chuckled light-heartedly. ''But then just try and tell her that you don't feel ready for her just yet.''

-''Yeah, I know, but we still have to look in the Great Book for an answer to this craziness, if that doesn't work.'' Boomer nodded his head again and the two then finally began walking back to the castle, hoping to find some sort of cure or help to Mikayla's strangely changed nature.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**(A/N: I know that you guys really want an update, but that is no excuse to flame me, insult me and call me names. I have a life of my own and I can't update whenever you guys see fit. **

**Besides, ''awesome'' and ''ninjareader'', it hasn't been three months since my last update. I updated in the beginning of December, and it's not even the beginning of February. It hasn't even been two months. Have you lost your sense of time, mayhap?**

**Anyway, as punishment for the flaming, I will split this last update into two parts. I want 15 reviews, minimum, for this chapter before I post the final part.)**

-"Alright, we're home free!" Boomer said as the twin kings stepped through the gates to the plaza. Guards and villagers roamed about, minding their own business. Most of them said hi and such, but some of them were apparently too busy to notice them. As of now, the kings didn't seem to mind.

-"Okay, do you remember if they've changed the code to the vault?" Brady asked sort of carefully. Boomer shook his head.

-"I don't know. I don't think they have." The kings approached the door to the secret vault and pondered a bit in front of it. Eventually, Brady pushed in a combination, but for a few moments, nothing. Thinking that Mason or someone else had changed the code to the vault, the kings involuntarily put on their panicked expressions. This was eventually rid of and replaced by expressions of relief as the vault door slowly opened, revealing the well known items. The twins stepped in, looking for the target of their search. Boomer started looking around in the far end of the room, while Brady worked his way to the middle.

-"Hey, remember this thing?" Boomer exclaimed, pointing at a strange creation situated close to the wall. It looked like some alien sort of plant. It had large, sickly green leaves and weird, mouth-like appendages on its stem. Brady came over to look at the strange plant.

-"Ah, old Mr. Duplicatus Plantus. It wasn't yesterday we met you!" Brady used an almost theatrical posture, mixed with some playfulness. Suddenly, one of the mouth-like appendages reached out, trying to get a bite in on Boomer. Said king, however, knew what the plant could do and stepped away from it in time.

-"Don't you try that! We know what you're up to!" Both twins laughed, but matters soon got serious.

-"Come on, Boom. Let's focus on finding the book." Brady requested, and they once again went back to work. They thoroughly searched through many shelves, chests and other things, but they couldn't find the book. Not knowing what to do, they started having a slight panic attack.

-"Where could it possibly be? Has Mason moved it somewhere?" Brady exclaimed his question worriedly. Boomer looked thoughtful for a bit, snapping his fingers shortly after.

-"I got it! Mason moved it to the guard house after we used it in our miniature golf course!" Boomer shouted, catching his brother's attention. Brady came over to him, feeling slightly incredulous.

-"Are you sure about that?" He asked, trying to rest assured that his brother was right.

-"I'm pretty positive." Boomer replied, starting to head towards the exit of the vault, but Brady remained in place for a while. Boomer noticed it and turned around, motioning for his brother to follow.

-"Are you sure that we shouldn't search around for a bit more?" Brady said, doubtful. Boomer sighed and waved his hand about the room.

-"Come on, man!" He said. "It's not like there is anything left in here to search. Besides, I know that Mason put it in the guard house." Brady slumped his shoulders and walked out through the open vault door, helping his brother close the gate once he was out.

-"Okay, the guard house should be right around this-... Shit!" Boomer cursed as he rounded a corner, immediately scrambling backwards, knocking into Brady, causing them both to fall to the ground.

-"Whoa, whoa, what's up?" Brady asked, surprised. Boomer scampered away from the detection risk of the corner, while Brady got up on his feet. He very slowly approached the corner, ever so carefully inching away from it to peek his head out to look at what had seemingly set Boomer's pants or something.

There, only about twenty feet or so away, Mikayla was apparently having a conversation with one of the guards, standing right outside the entrance to the guard house. If Brady really tried, he could possibly sneak even closer to hear what they were saying, but he decided against it, seeing as it wouldn't be worth the risk. However, just then, the guard stepped aside, and Mikayla entered the building. Brady continued watching it, his brain already processing a new plan, if Mikayla was about to do what he thought she was.

Not five minutes later, Mikayla once again came out of the guard house. Her hands were holding the target of their searching: The Great Book of Kinkow. Brady tensed up and then noticed Boomer joining his side.

-"Look, Boom!" Brady whispered sort of harshly, pointing at the girl leaving the guard house. "She's got the Great Book." He glanced at his brother. "What do you think she's going to use it for?" He then asked, almost sort of curiously.

-"Well, I don't think she's going to use it for any 'after-hour study', that's for sure." Mikayla then headed for the very corner the twins were hiding behind. Scrambling away from it in panic, once again, as Mikayla got closer and closer to the corner.

-"Quick, act like a statue!" Boomer commanded harshly. Brady didn't really understand, but he did as Boomer told him, and he seemingly froze completely on the spot, posing as if he was a proud king, Boomer doing the same. Neither of them moved a single muscle as Mikayla finally rounded the corner, seeing the two "statues".

-"Oh, look at that..." Mikayla said with certain dreaminess in her voice. Seemingly ignoring Boomer completely, she turned her full attention to the Brady statue. Surprisingly enough, Brady managed to stay completely still. Mikayla waved a hand right in front of his face, but the king still was successful in acting perfectly well as a statue. Mikayla tried to shake him, but he steeled himself and stood his ground. Mikayla tool a step back from the pair of statues. She made half a smile and put her hands on her hips for a while.

-"Wow... Those really look as if they were real. I wonder if they feel real as well..." Mikayla placed a hand on Brady's chest, slowly trailing downwards with two of her fingers. She thought that she felt a slight shaking beneath her touch, but eventually, she decided that she was imagining it all, and then took her hand off of his body.

-"Oh, well. He looks sexy enough to me." She said, and she could have sworn that the "Brady statue" was about to fall down, but she eventually gave in.

-"I have to thank the one who made that statue..." She mumbled to herself, stepping back from it some more. She tilted her head a bit, smiled weakly and then left, rounding another corner and disappearing out of sight. Not five seconds later, the twins fell out of their statue forms, panting heavily and kneeling down to catch some of their escaped breath.

-"Wow..." Brady exclaimed, still catching his breath. "Who could have known that knowing how to turn into a statue to avoid bullies would come into real, life-saving use?" Boomer raised an eyebrow and then gave him a suggestive look, instantly getting the point of his reference across. This earned him a glare that would have killed if it could. Boomer just chuckled light-heartedly while patting his brother on the shoulder.

-"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Come on, let's go and get that book so that we can find a solution to this whole thing." Brady nodded reassuringly and the twins left the scene, possibly heading for the plaza, or their bedroom.

-"Okay." Brady spoke up when they were back in the plaza. The place was fairly empty, except for a few guards here and there. "If you were Mikayla, where would you put the Great Book if you had it?" Boomer thought on the matter for a while, actually looking thoughtful.

-"Well..." He eventually began, turning to his brother. "I would either put it back in the vault... Or use it as bait for you and take it to our bedroom. Let's check that first." Brady agreed silently, and they started to head for said room. However, when they had almost reached it, they heard a voice they recognized as friendly. At first, at least.

-"I don't know what I'm doing wrong... It seems as if those two idiots have some kind of super powered guardian angel." The voice came from a small room that belonged to Lanny. He actually did have a room, he just rarely used it; only when he was truly angry, upset or dismayed some other way did he come here. The twins stopped in their tracks to eavesdrop further.

-"I mean, the Waka Waka queen couldn't kill them, the Tarantula People failed do so several times. Even Zadoc and Kalakai both failed. What do I have to do to get rid of those two? I've tried everything there is, and nothing seems to work!" Lanny's voice exclaimed with exaggerated dismay. Boomer and Brady looked at each other with equally shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

-"What the heck..." Boomer whispered. Brady's mouth was wide agape, and his eyes were extremely questioning. He looked like someone had pulled his heart clean out and he was still living.

-"But... Why would Lanny do something like that?" Brady whispered right back, and a pause occurred before realization dawned on both of them.

-"So... All those accidents and incident and events were because of Lanny?"

-"What are we going to do with him, then? H-He wants to kill his own cousins!" Both twins tried their best to snap out of their confusion. They quietly sneaked by the room and then entered their own bedroom.

-"Alright, the book could be in here, and Mikayla could as well, so watch out!" Brady commenced the search, still shaky from their recent revelation. They began searching, and after a while and a fruitless search, they regrouped at the entrance of the room, frustrated and confused alike.

-"So the book isn't here. Lovely." Brady said, putting his hands on his hips, his gaze sweeping over the cleared room. Part of his mind was still trying to handle the fact that his cousin wanted them both dead. That was easily one of the most shaking things that he had found out in his life.

-"There is only other place I can think of it to be at, and that is the vault. If it's not there, I'm stumped." Boomer said straight-forwardly, his mind too still having trouble processing what he had just heard Lanny say.

-"Let's get out of here." Brady said in a low voice as headed back down the stairs leading back down to the Throne Room, Boomer following closely behind.

-"And what do you think you're doing?" Yamakoshi asked as Lanny put some clothes into a large backpack he had in his possession. Once he had done that, he went over to a large cabinet. Picking out what he thought was most important, namely some money, a package of Kinkowian food and a small bag he had come across on one of his embarks on the Dark Side of the island. He didn't know what they were for, but now he at least he thought he could sell them for money.

Somehow.

-"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lanny growled, putting his selected items in a special part of the bag. Yamakoshi looked on, eventually understanding what was going on.

-"What? No, you can't leave!" Yamakoshi almost pleaded to the young boy, but it seemed like he wouldn't have any of it. Annoyed, he finished packing, turning to face Yamakoshi.

-"Look, I'm leaving Kinkow, and that is final. There's nothing that you, or anyone, can do to change my mind." Lanny swung the backpack up on his back. He didn't leave any note or anything; he'd more rather leave without a lot of attention to himself. Yamakoshi still tried to coax him into staying, but it seemed as if the attempt was completely futile; Lanny had already started to head for the door.

-"If I can't get it right after well over a hundred times, then I give up. I'm not going to continue living under the rule of those two. So, I am leaving." With that, Lanny finally left the room, leaving in silence a stunned Yamakoshi.

-"Alright, there's the Great Vault. Knock on wood to hope it really is in there." Boomer said as he and Brady approached said vault. The Throne Room was pretty much devoid of any and all life, except for the few guards stationed at each of the gates, so to speak. Brady started entering the code into the keypad while Boomer remained on the lookout for any incoming "adversaries".

Once he completed putting the code in, the door opened with a loud rumble as some dust was shaken off its hinges. The twins looked at each other for a few seconds before entering the vault once again.

Everything looked exactly the same as when they had left it previously. Nothing was out of order, and there was nothing that could prove that someone had been there since they had last been.

The two started looking. Boomer checked through a number of shelves while his brother covered several chests and containers; any place the book could be was valuable enough to take the time to search through. However, just like last time, they came out net zero.

-"Okay, so the book isn't here. Isn't that lovely." Boomer said tiredly with an apparent trace of sarcasm in his voice, checking through one last shelf before going back to the entrance of the vault. Brady followed closely behind, a thoughtful frown dancing across his face. Boomer closed the vault while Brady continued his thinking spree.

-"Okay, so the book isn't here." Brady concluded while facing his fraternal counterpart.

-"I just sad that!" Boomer exclaimed, laughing a bit, but then agreeing. They both thought for a while before they heard a thud from somewhere nearby. They both snapped out of their thinking, startled, before deciding to investigate.

There, just in front of the doors leading to the Throne Room, lied the Great Book, as if someone had dropped it while passing by in some great hurry. Brady adopted a skeptical face as he looked at the book and then back at his brother. For a short while, none of them did or said anything; they were too intent on figuring out whether it was a trap or not.

-"I think it's a trap. I mean, we are looking for something, and it randomly appears. How can it not be a trap?" Boomer exclaimed accusingly as he pointed a finger at the object lying on the ground in front of the doors.

-"I don't know, Boom. Maybe Mikayla doesn't have anything to do with this." Brady slowly approached the book, waving his arms in front of him, as if trying to unveil something invisible. Boomer waited back at a safe distance away, looking over his brother.

Brady was now not two feet away from the book, and there was nothing that pointed at that the book was a trap. Standing next to it, he looked back at his observing brother, a triumphant smile on his face. To further prove the innocence of the book, he nudged it with his foot, nothing happening to it.

-"Well, this doesn't look like a trap to me." Brady said loud enough for his brother to hear, who shrugged in return.

-"I guess you're right." Boomer said while also coming closer to the book. Brady picked it up from the ground, dusting it off and giving his brother a high five once he was in suitable range. Brady chuckled and then decided they should go up to their bedroom to read it.

-"Okay, now we can finally find out the solution to Mikayla's... Problem." Brady spoke as he propped the heavy book on his bed. The two twins then sat down on said be, finally opening what they had been looking for.

-"Alright, let's see here..." Brady mumbled to himself as he flipped through the many pages. There was a lot of information about various interesting things, but Brady was pretty sure he knew what he was looking for: sudden changes in behaviour.

However, when he passed the introduction page for rare fruits on Kinkow, a strange white mist blasted out from the book's pages, seemingly appearing from out of thin air. The twins fell back, trying to get away from the mist, but it was to no avail. The mist engulfed them, knocking them both out.


	6. Chapter Finale

**(A/N: Okay, so it didn't take very long for you guys to add up the 15 reviews. I like that. So, I'll give you your last update.**

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed. I could use some more favourites, though.

WARNING: Somehow, this chapter became sort of a lemon/lime… I don't really know how, I guess it just snuck in there while I was being carried away with my writing. So, I'll bump the rating up to an M, and you've been warned. Heavy sexual content in this chapter.)

Brady didn't come to for a pretty good amount of time. While he was sleeping, several things were going on in his mind; he was seeing things almost as if he was dreaming. He saw flashbacks of earlier things he had done, both as a student in Chicago and also a co-king in Kinkow. There were also things he himself hadn't done, but rather saw it from another's point of view. He didn't remember much of them, but he didn't really care about them very much either.

Eventually, the visions dispersed as Brady felt himself regain consciousness. At first, it felt like he was being sucked through a long, pitch black tunnel; there seemed to be some kind of light in the end of it. Brady heard echoing voices of people he couldn't quite make out, all the while travelling through the corridor-like tunnel. Eventually, he reached the end of the tunnel, temporarily finding himself blinded by the sharp light. After that, he found himself coming to.

At first, he found himself staring up into what he thought was a ceiling. It all was but a blur, as if his eyes were failing him, not working. He only had feeling in his hands, and the rest of his body was completely paralyzed: he couldn't move a muscle to save his life.

Also, no matter how many times he tried, the blurriness completely obscuring his view refused to go away. He blinked ad tried to look in several other different directions, only to find that they were just as blind as they were in the default direction. Slightly panicking, he started to struggle a bit, to no avail.

-''Hello! Is anybody there?'' He yelled as loud as he could. It wasn't too loud, but he was pretty sure a guard would be able to hear him, unless he was in a too secluded place. Hearing no answer or any signs of incoming help, he tried to yell again, only to achieve the same result.

-''Damnit… Where is everyone?'' He shouted with a slight trace of panic in his voice. Like the previous two times, there came no answer and also no sign that anybody was going to come to his aid. He coughed slightly as he tried to get some feeling into the rest of his body.

Of course, this didn't work.

After a few minutes, however, he found that he was starting to regain a little feeling in his feet. He weakly wiggled his toes, satisfied with the outcome.

Somewhat.

Brady also found that he started getting feeling back into other parts of his body. His lower arms felt slightly warmer, now sensing the cool air touching them. He could move them a little bit up from his elbow, but that was about it. Nevertheless, he was still satisfied with the fact that feeling was being returned to him, albeit slowly.

His feeling returned to him in his legs below his knees, past his ankle, and then past his knees and up along his thighs. Meanwhile, feeling also returned to his arms gradually, and it worked its way up to his shoulder, where they stopped. He could now move both his arms and his legs somewhat, but he still felt too weak to move more than a little. Feeling had also returned to his face, but he still couldn't see anything at all.

Struggling a bit, he tried to shift his weight on the spot so that that it wouldn't be so uncomfortable, and that's when he noticed it; something heavy was pushing him down, as if something had been placed on top of him.

Finally, he started regaining the feeling in the rest of his body, mainly his chest and abdomen areas, and following that, he felt a strange kind of warmth that was covering some of his stomach, but mostly it covered the areas around his groin, and he soon figured out that the warmth he was feeling was physical warmth; the warmth of another body touching his.

Then, the blur covering his eyes finally seemed to disperse, even though it was very slow, seeing as it took at least a minute for Brady to even notice a difference in the field of view. Eventually, however, it all disappeared, and Brady found himself staring into the hazel eyes of a smiling, young girl. Brady immediately recognized the face and yelped in surprise.

-''Hey, baby.'' Mikayla smiled, coming closer. Brady found out then the source of both the physical warmth as well as the weight on his mid-body.

Brady was lying down on his back, and Mikayla was lying on top of him, one leg folded on each side of him, just by his legs. What Brady noticed next, however, was something that could have made his heart stop.

They were both almost naked; that explained the warmth of the skin-to-skin contact that he had felt earlier and was still feeling. Brady was completely stripped down to a simple pair of boxers, laying bare the athletic, well trained body that many girls on the island wanted but could never have.

As for Mikayla, she was clad only in her undergarments; two simple pieces of clothing that covered her… Sacred places. Brady found himself sweating almost, and he was in slight panic.

-''Wow, you are really hot today, Brady… Then again, you are always hot…'' Mikayla said seductively, leaning closer to a slightly scared Brady so that her stomach touched his. Seeing and feeling the goose bumps on Brady's skin, she softly chuckled on the inside, really satisfied with the outcome of the effect she had on him. Then, in an attempt to playfully mess with him in a suggestive way, she placed both her hands on his chest, rubbing slightly.

-''I can tell that you're enjoying this, Brady… And there is nowhere to run, so why not let out your wants and needs, and let loose your… Thing.'' Mikayla whispered, more seductive than ever before. Brady's face went tomato mode, and he didn't want to admit it, but he felt something press against the fabric of his boxers. Apparently, Mikayla noticed it as well, because she smirked almost evilly and giggled almost happily to herself. Brady looked almost terrified, but there wasn't much he could do because of the lack of strength in his muscles. However, not even Brady could deny the fact that he was experiencing pleasure, due to Mikayla's physical contact with him.

-''Well, you see, Mikayla…'' Brady stammered a bit, desperate and trying to get out with the last of his power from this situation, but even he knew that Mikayla had him right where she wanted him; there was no way he was getting out of this one. Apparently, he was going to be forced to give her what she wanted, at last.

-''I… I don't really feel ready for this, Mikayla.'' Brady still tried even though he did know what the outcome would be. Then, Brady actually realized something: something he decided to think a little deeper on.

The only reason as to why he didn't want this to happen, that he could think of, was that he'd be torn apart by Mason if he found out. Now, if they actually pulled through with it and had their ''special time'', then only he, Mikayla and possibly Boomer would know about it. Mikayla wouldn't tell, because she was the one who wanted this, and Boomer was his brother, so he would never tell Mason about it. Even further, from what Brady had found both by himself and others, he'd been told that sex was one of the best things in the entire world – by guys and girls alike. Frankly, he had actually overheard Mikayla talk about it with one of her girl friends.

-''Don't worry about that, Brady, honey.'' Mikayla said sweetly while continuing to gently rub his chest area, sending shivers and goose bumps surging through his whole body. ''Once we get… Started, it will come naturally.'' She explained, still with a certain seductiveness in her voice. Brady noticed that she looked like she could barely keep herself from literally tearing his boxers off and go berserk on his ''special body part''. Then, he saw her giving him a questioning glance, as if asking for permission. Reminded of the fact that there was no way he could get out of this without giving her what she wanted, and that he would probably enjoy this more than anything else this far in his whole life, Brady slowly nodded; a sign of approval.

Finally, no more obstacles in her way in her quest for what she wanted, she leaned down fully, making almost full physical bodily contact with her king, she began kissing. First kissing him all over his face, her hands trailed all over his body, mainly his chest, neck and head areas. Her tongue attacked Brady's mouth, bringing with her an overwhelming strength. Reluctantly, Brady began kissing her back as she moaned quietly a bit in his mouth. Although he felt like he was increasingly enjoying it, he also felt the panic that Mason would come in through the doorway at any moment, machete raised and ready to chop him to bits.

But he didn't. And Brady knew he wouldn't.

The pleasure they were feeling rose in both of them, as Mikayla continued her kissing frenzy, hands wildly dancing across Brady's goose bump covered skin. Every so often, she let out a content, somewhat loud moan, with the simple intent on turning him on even more. And it seemed to work, because Brady was somewhat panting of sorts right now, and the enjoyable of her tongue having contact with his had more effect on him than anything ever had before.

Reluctantly, almost as if he thought something bad was going to happen because of it, Brady's hands started to snake their way up under Mikayla's arms, all the way up on her back. Mikayla didn't seem to mind, passionately continuing to kiss him and touch him, as Brady's hands slowly got to work on unfastening one of the clamps on the upper piece of her undergarments, wanting it off.

Mikayla paused in her actions a bit and looked straight into Brady's brownish eyes, her own filled with lust and want and desire. Brady, still without words, tugged on the undergarment, asking for permission without the words.

-"Do it." Mikayla moaned under her breath, starting to slowly grind her hips against his, causing him to groan a bit as some heat was starting to build up in his groin area. Mikayla grinned widely on the inside, happy that she had caused her king some pleasure. But she wasn't about to stop there.

Once again stopping her actions briefly, Mikayla felt satisfied to see Brady pant a bit, recovering from the wave of pleasure she had made shower over him. Any reluctancy that controlled any part of Brady's mind was now fading as his more "feral" instincts took over.

Growling a bit, Brady's hands were working on overdrive as they worked to get the upper undergarment off. Eventually, one of the two clamps came off, slightly revealing a small bit of the "pads" underneath. Brady's eyes gleamed with anticipation and hunger, his other hand working furiously to finish the job.

Meanwhile, Mikayla decided to tease him some more, and started moving her hips in a way so that the fabric of the undergarment that was blocking the access point to her "sacred area" touched the tip of the bulge that had appeared in Brady's boxers. Brushing against it lightly, Mikayla felt that Brady had almost undone what held her pads in place. Finally feeling him successfully remove the clasp, Mikayla muttered a short "get it off" under her breath, her voice deep and nearly disrupted. Brady could do nothing but oblige, removing the undergarments and tossing it aside. Brady grinned widely at what he saw.

Mikayla lowered herself a bit more, her face closing on Brady's. Her breasts were almost sort of hanging in front of his face, just a few inches away. Even though they were fairly small, this made them appear bigger.

Brady raised his head a bit slowly, shooting her a glance that asked for permission. She nodded quickly, biting her lip to steel herself for the incoming wave of pleasure.

Brady's tongue flicked out, gently circling the area around the middle of it, sending shivers down the young girl's spine. She moaned loudly as Brady gently flickered his tongue about, giving her more and more pleasure by the very second. All the while Brady did this to her, she continued grinding her hips into his. She almost thought the fabric of his boxers would burst because of the object of her desires; he was so turned on by her.

After a while of doing said action, Mikayla collapsed onto Brady, panting from all the pleasure Brady had given her. She laughed a bit and then stared into Brady's chocolate eyes; eyes of her own easily giving away the fact that she wanted more.

Much, much more.

Mikayla panted heavily, as if tired, as she continued to stare right into Brady's eyes, a fatigued smile on her lips.

-"Whew..." Mikayla panted as she gently rubbed and massaged Brady's chest. She looked like she had just run a race. "Where did you learn to satisfy a girl like that, baby?" Brady blinked, completely unsure of how to answer the question. He was basically a virgin himself, seeing as he hadn't had any real advances with girls, except for Mikayla. Even if it was caused by artificial means.

-"Well, I guess I just used my natural instincts." Brady shrugged, earning an amused smile from the girl lying on top of him.

-"Really?" Mikayla asked, still acting seductive. "Because it seems as if you have done it before. Am I not the girl in your dreams, sexy?" The nicknames either seemed to either turn Brady on or embarrass him, because his cheeks and face turned so red that Mikayla thought that his head would burst. He stuttered a bit, very unsure of what to do or how to react to her seductive teasing.

-"Wow, you are seriously new to this, aren't you?" Mikayla teased some more as her hands went lower on his body, Mikayla noticing that she gave Brady some pleasure since he released a breath.

-"Uh... I guess I am." Brady replied simply, Mikayla laughing light-heartedly.

-"Don't worry about that. I'll... Take care of the dirty work." She growled a bit and then crawled backwards, still looking at Brady with almost evil, smirking eyes. She crawled all the way back until she felt that she was in a proper position, smirking once again at Brady. Then, she slowly began pulling down his boxers, revealing what was underneath, and ready to give her king the time of his life.

-"Mikayla, are you sure... Whoa!" Brady had begun saying something, but was suddenly interrupted by Mikayla paying attention to his "part". He hadn't ever experienced this kind of pleasure, and it made both his eyes and mouth to go wide.

-"Mikayla... Holy shit..." He groaned as Mikayla looked up at him briefly, a smirk situated in her face. Then, when she began taking it all in, Brady's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, and his mouth looked like he was trying to take a bite out of the world's largest burger, it was that wide open.

Brady panted somewhat loudly as he experienced this new feeling of pleasure, happily welcoming it as Mikayla slowly moved up and down with her head, possibly close to driving him crazy.

-"Mikayla..." Brady moaned her name as he felt the heat build in his special part. He knew what was coming, and he knew that he was close to it.

He knew that he would get there if this continued for five seconds.

However, just as he felt like he "reached the peak", Mikayla stopped her pleasuring of him and sat up again. Brady was panting very heavily, and his body was more or less throbbing.

-"Mikayla..." He quietly moaned her name. "Why did you stop?" Mikayla smacked her lips but didn't answer his question.

Instead, he took his trembling hands in her own, after scooting closer to him, and led them, almost robotically, to the edge of her lower, remaining undergarment, and made a tugging movement. This caused Brady's eyes to wider than ever before. He smiled, giggled and then nodded, almost as if answering a question. Brady, almost feeling slightly terrified, even, took a gentle grip on the fabric of the undergarment and started to pull down a tiny bit, revealing some more skin. Brady's heart was pounding.

Again, Mikayla leaned down to kiss him, all the while Brady pulled down her undergarment ever so slowly, his hands slightly shaking. Mikayla smirked and sat up again, scooting over to him even more, so that her "sacred area" was just inches from his face, and he could literally smell it; it was sweet, like fruit. Mikayla smirked at him once more.

-''Eat.'' She commanded sort of sharply, almost as if she was talking to a dog. Brady immediately obeyed, his tongue slowly coming out. Mikayla steeled herself once again as she knew something was about to happen to her that would be better than anything she had ever experienced before in her entire life.

Brady's tongue got to work, causing Mikayla to gasp and arch her back because of the pleasure. Brady's tongue flicked around and around, feeling and tasting a completely new area that it had never ever been close to. Mikayla started panting and moaned a bit, feeling heat rise in the area. She looked down at him briefly, but he did not return her glance, for he was way too busy with what he was doing to do so. Mikayla tossed her head back again, closing her eyes and continuing panting.

-''B-Brady…'' She moaned, Brady never stopping his actions, causing her pleasure so that she thought she would die. Also, she tried to keep herself from screaming loudly.

Finally, after a while of Brady paying attention to her, she reached her peak and tried to contain the scream of content that was about to escape her by biting her lip. She panted and almost fell over, Brady catching her and pushing her up to an adequate position before she did so.

-''Oh my god…'' Mikayla was at a loss of words as she continued panting, Brady feeling his legs go limp again from blood loss. He whirled his own tongue around in his mouth, as if tasting whatever was on it. He grinned lightly at seeing Mikayla pant so loudly, and smirked at her. She giggled and then straightened up, scooting backwards a bit so that they almost made contact with one another.

-''You know what comes now, right, baby?'' Mikayla said to him as she placed her hands on his chest to prevent herself from falling down. Brady thought for a bit but very quickly got the right answer pop up in his head. He nodded seriously, and looked at her. Meanwhile, she reached back and pulled out a small package, Brady immediately understanding what it was, thinking that Mikayla still at least had some sense in her.

However, just after she had put the item on and was about to start, Mikayla's system detected a very sudden drop in energy as she yawned a bit. The fruit enzymes had absorbed a lot of the energy that she had had stored inside her body, and now that said enzymes were fading away, they took that energy with them. Suddenly very tired, Mikayla yawned once more and abruptly fell down, sleeping before her head hit Brady's body.

**(A/N: Okay, it's done. This story is done. Don't ask why I write this. I just felt like it. This last chapter became way too steamy for what I had first planned, but what the heck. I'll post it anyway. I don't really have anything more to say in here, so I'll see you guys some other time.**

**Don't forget to review and add to your favourite list!)**


End file.
